


Iza!

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Creepy little girls [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Babies, Creepy, Goths, Horror, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Ramon, Churro and Maggie tries to prevent Iza from scaring them.
Series: Creepy little girls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564864





	Iza!

Ramon turns on a radio and a song played.

But Iza appears behind Ramon

"Hi Ramon"

Ramon screamed

Ramon run away in terror

Transition

Maggie was reading a book but she sees a paper mache skull.

Maggie fainted

Iza giggles

Transition

Churro was jogging until he sees Iza 

Churro screamed like a girl and tried to run but Churro bumped into a tree.

Transition

Ramon said "I can't take it anymore!"

Maggie said "Iza started to tick me off!"

Churro said "She ruined my morning jog!"

Fulanita babbled angrily

Ramon, Maggie and Churro screamed

Ramon, Maggie and Churro panted

Fulanita hugged them

Ramon, Maggie and Churro said "Aww thanks Fulanita"

But Iza walked to them

Iza said "Hey guys"

Ramon, Maggie and Churro screamed expect for Fulanita

Fulanita giggles

The End


End file.
